


Moira

by Little_Mins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, baker younghoon, bbangnyu, just your average soft stan being soft and what not, model chanhee, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Mins/pseuds/Little_Mins
Summary: Chanhee's post today has put bbangnyu into my head and now I'm just thinking of the spin-off and it being their however many days anniversary and I'm just ;-;Essentially soft bbangnyu celebrating 100 daysThat's it, that's literally the only plot
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Moira

100 days . It seems like a long time but for Younghoon ,the past 100 days had flown by. Today marked the 100th day since he and his Chanhee had officially called themselves a couple .

“Hoon-hyung ! ” A voice snapped him from his daze ,sounding at the door .

“Ah Juyeon,early as ever.” He mumbled,strolling to the door and opening it to his friend of many years.

“Is your other half gone already?” The inky haired male asked,peeking around as he was led in.

“Yep , he said he’ll probably be home at like three but he’s been known to be home late if it’s a particularly rough shoot,you know how they are right?” Younghoon hummed,leading Juyeon to the kitchen,where he’d set everything out ready in an orderly manner.

“Tell me about it,one of my shoots ran over by two hours because they decided that after we were done and I’d changed to my casual-wear that the lighting was off in the photos!” Juyeon groaned , “I wanted to hit the photographer for that because I had plans that evening.” He pouted softly .

“Juyeon ,you can barely hit one of us when we make a joke about you ,I don’t think you would have it in you to hit anyone honestly.” Younghoon chuckled softly,offering an apron so that the fun of baking could begin ,his favourite part of being a baker was to see other people smile and enjoy what he produced ,although teaching others to bake was also pretty fun to him too.

“I can easily walk out and leave you to decorate alone-” He threatened

“Okay,I’m sorry ,please don’t leave me,I want to make this perfect for Chanhee.”Younghoon puffed his lips out as they soon got to work on the cake batter, which soon became a tedious task.

“No not that one !” Younghoon raised his voice in a slight panic,startling Juyeon ,who stared up at him with wide eyes.

“I- I thought you pointed at this one ,sorry.”He apologised quickly,setting down the container with slightly more force than needed.

“I pointed to the one beside it ,we don’t want a salty cake do we ?” The elder chuckled fondly ,“I’m not angry ,don’t worry!” He grinned , “It’s just that you made me panic ,we don’t have time to start over now. ” 

“You made me think you were angry!” Juyeon huffed ,putting the correct container into the mix,sugar ,that was of course measured out ahead of time by Younghoon to save a bit of time.

Fast forward four hours to when the two were setting the overly large bouquet of red roses and pink carnations in the middle of the table ,the living room having now been decorated in delicate petals and polaroids that Younghoon had taken over the past 100 days as memories ,their first date , the day they met , the first time they baked together and almost caused the apartment to catch fire , to which it was definitely not Chanhee’s fault of course. 

Younghoon looked at the polaroid between his fingers, the moment that Chanhee received his first modelling offer captured perfectly in the frame,his face lit up with the smile that he’d fallen in love with just a year ago ,before they’d put a label on themselves. The polaroid that followed was a picture of them,a selca, when Younghoon had opened up his cafe ,the emotions that day had been high as all their friends came together to make sure the first day was a success,which it was in the end.

He placed a final polaroid to rest in the bouquet, one that he’d taken today before Chanhee rushed out , them together,him kissing Chanhee’s forehead lightly in the frame ,by far one of his favourite ones.

“I’m done here right ? You just need to decorate the cake right?” Juyeon asked,brushing a hand through his hair .

“Yeah,I’ll finish up from here , thank you for the help Juyeon,I owe you a free coffee sometime.” He chuckled in response as he headed back to the kitchen to get to work on the decoration of the cake ,letting Juyeon show himself out as he usually would.

The cakes had been left to cool whilst they decorated the apartment so that he could start as soon as he could on the decorating of them,his favourite part was always the decorating as it was part where you could be artistic and lose yourself in it. 

Tying the ribbon back on his apron ,he set to work , putting together buttercream and separating it into three different bowls,colouring two a different shade of blue (one light and one darker) ,and tinting the last one pink - adding in a small amount of rose water to add flavouring to it before he started to layer the cakes up setting dowels in to stablise them ,proceeding to get to work on the icing,checking the time as he did so,noting that there was only about an hour until Chanhee would return if on schedule.

He smiled,soon losing himself in blending buttercream to appear like the sky dotted with pink clouds before piping on the top ‘Happy 100 days my beautiful Chanhee’ ,grinning proudly at his work ,noticing he’d finished right on time as the door opened ,more like slammed open ,startling the male as his other half stormed in,throwing himself down on the sofa,eyes red and puffy ,face stained with tears .

Younghoon’s smile soon faded as he walked over,setting the cake on the table ,his heart snapping in two at the state that his boyfriend was in.

“Chanhee,what happened?” He murmured “Who made you cry,I’ll go talk to them firmly.” He pried the others’ hands from his face gently to look him in the eye ,perching beside him,knowing better than now to try to hug him tight in this stage,especially when still having specks of buttercream over him.

“They told me I was fat Hoonie , too fat for the camera and that I didn’t look good enough.”Chanhee choked out,fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

“Who ,who told my beautiful Chanhee that?” He frowned,lips pursing softly ,already ready to seek these people out.

“The photographer and my manager ! ”He bawled “Said I should stop eating and get thin,I can’t do this anymore Hoonie,they’re taking it too far now.”He whispered.

“Well , firstly, you cut your contract with your manager,” Younghoon started,collecting buttercream on his finger ,Chanhee’s eyes following the movement .

“Secondly , you tell them to kindly fuck off or your boyfriend will be having words.” He dabbed the buttercream on Chanhee’s nose .

“I can always count on your to have words Hoonie.” The other cracked a small smile as the elder swiped another small pile of buttercream across his cheek.

“Be quiet,I’m not finished.”He huffed,puffing his cheeks out.

“Thirdly ,you ignore everything they have to say , walk out . Because you’re my Chanhee and nobody else’s opinions about you matter except mine .”Another swipe of buttercream on the opposite cheek . 

“And yours. Now are there any problems with that or can we have cake and enjoy our hundred days ?” He asked lightly ,already reaching for the polaroid camera he’d set beside the bouquet,snapping a picture of his Chanhee with a grin.

“You’re absolutely stunning,please don’t change. ”He smiled,setting the film aside to develop so it could be added to the bouquet afterwards,as would each photo he took today would be,wanting as many as he could to decorate the bouquet and to remember this day forever.

“I won’t change Hoonie,I’ll terminate the contract tomorrow and come to help you at the cafe.” Chanhee smiled “I got you something for a hundred days too but it’s not quite as extravagent as what you’ve done .” He pouted,leaving briefly and soon returning with a small white box,opening it to reveal two beautiful yet simple silver bands,their initials engraved into them.

“Couple rings.”Younghoon spoke “These are beautiful Chanhee, let’s wear them and never take them off !” He grinned as Chanhee slipped one onto his finger.

“Never.” The other smiled softly, which remained a promise unbroken for many years after.

**Author's Note:**

> Did writing this make me realise that I'm a sucker for romance and am probably a hopeless romantic ? Yes  
> Will I sob over it ? Probably because it made me realise I have expectations .
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter @mochim6952 ,I'm not scary at all


End file.
